


Aftermath

by thebiggestofbois



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggestofbois/pseuds/thebiggestofbois
Summary: What I imagined after Finale. Like, literally right after the last lyric is spoken.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> in this zoe doesn't talk to evan before evan just decided to come to the orchard on his own because that's more impactful also please listen to the great comet of 1812 because deh SNATCHED some of the awards which i think they should've gotten but hey that was almost 2 frickin frackin years ago so

Evan sat down on the bench, letting the leaves slowly drift back and forth before falling to the ground around him.

He sighed and look up, a hopeful smile on his face. He couldn't remember that last time he smiled.

"Dear Evan Hansen, today's going to be a good day b-because you're you and that's enough," Evan whispered to himself.

He started walking around, taking a good look at the beauty of this orchard. He couldn't believe he hadn't come here before, he'd been by it a million times.

The leaves falling, that little stick that looks like a wand.

That broken piece of candy corn. That pile of leaves with the shape of a child smacked right into the middle of it.

He appreciated every little thing that was together, that wasn't what he had hurt and couldn't heal. 

Jared. Him and Jared's time together. Jared's sarcastic and hurtful shell hiding his helplessness and fears.

Alana. Alana's dedication to the Connor Project. Alana's strives to be the best and her high-functioning anxiety.

Larry. Larry's role as the father figure he never had.

Cynthia. Cynthia's overwhelming love for him.

All shattered.

But that.

That was okay.

Because today is a good day.

And he's going to get through this.


End file.
